


Football Meaning Something Else

by redfiona



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-05
Updated: 2002-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation, or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Meaning Something Else

I can see you on the screen, but that's nothing like playing poker with you. At least the show's taped so I can call you.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hi ya `Shaw."

Brief pause while we both think of the things we want to say and can't. Then see how fast we can change the subject.

"So, what do you think about the football?" Five seconds is fast even for us.


End file.
